


You

by inzomnia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Angst, Crying, Emotions, First Kiss, M/M, The rooftop scene, but i fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzomnia/pseuds/inzomnia
Summary: “Clary? Simon!” Jace screamed as he burst through the door onto the rooftop, only to be met with ruin. He slowed to a stop, and a chill ran down his spine, but it wasn’t because of the cold, harsh wind that was whipping his hair into his eyes.• The 3x10 rooftop Jimon scene, so it’s short, but I wrote it how it should have went down in my opinion  uwu





	You

“Clary? Simon!” Jace screamed as he burst through the door onto the rooftop, only to be met with ruin. He slowed to a stop, and a chill ran down his spine, but it wasn’t because of the cold, harsh wind that was whipping his hair into his eyes.

 

He turned in a full circle, blood freezing as he fully realised he was alone up there, until he heard a small grunt. He took a cautious step forward, it could be anyone after all, or any _ thing _ . He waited in the tense silence, only broken by the shuffling at the edge of the roof. Jace’s heart leapt into his throat as he caught sight of a mop of messy brown hair and pale skin. 

 

“Simon...” He whispered, eyes starting to sting suddenly with the familiar feeling of tears, he’d gotten so use to crying.

 

Simon pulled himself up over the edge to safety, Jace wanted to help, he really did, but he was still frozen in place. Simon stood and wobbled slightly, their eyes met and Jace felt some of the ice melt inside him, because Simon was _ alive _ . He gained some control over himself, but realised the vampire was trembling, his own eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 

“My mark, there was an explosion…” Simon said, voice shaking with emotion. Jace heard his sword clatter to the floor and felt his feet begin to carry him over to Simon. He wanted to hug him, feel him, make sure he was really there and this wasn’t another trick.

 

But he saw the panic in Simon’s eyes as he neared him, getting too close wasn’t an option, so he grabbed for the front of Simon’s jacket instead.

 

“Hey it’s me. It’s me, it’s me!” Jace said, there was a brief struggle but Simon calmed quickly when Jace took his face in his hands, who knew he had so much trust in him. “Are you okay?” He asked, stomach rolling when Simon shook his head, some tears falling. 

 

“Where is she? Where’s Clary?” Jace asked, terrified of the answer.    
  


“I killed her...” Simon confessed, and Jace was already shaking his head in denial. “Clary’s dead.”   
  


Jace felt his heart break as Simon sobbed, he caught the younger boy’s body as it fell into his own, only stumbling back a bit before he regained his balance, and let him bury his head into his armour padded shoulder. Jace’s arms automatically tightened around him to keep them both upright. He knew Simon would be able to feel his uneven breathing, his chest rising and falling against his own, but he wasn’t embarrassed as they cried against each other.

“It’s okay.” Jace whispered, not believing himself for a second, “ _ Your _ okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

 

Simon pulled back after a few minutes with a worried expression, although his arms stayed locked around Jace’s middle, their faces were close enough to breathe the same air, if Vampires actually needed to breath that is. 

 

“We should find the others.” Jace said, averting his eyes and trying desperately to lock all his emotions away until later, there were people who would need him to be strong right now. He let out a shaky breath but couldn’t bring himself to move away from Simon like he planned to. 

 

“By the angel Simon. You idiot, I thought I-” Jace stopped, not being able to bring himself to say lost, so much had been taken from him already, he needed Simon to understand he would never really leave him alone. 

 

“You hate me.” He heard Simon say, and his eyes snapped back to him. The vamp had never been good at hiding his emotions, not like Jace. He could see the agony, self hatred, and everything else. He could see how afraid he was, like he thought Jace was suddenly going to snap and blame him for what had happened. 

 

He couldn’t have him thinking that. So always with the terrible timing, Jace moved his hand to cup the back of Simon’s neck and gently nudged him forward, giving him the chance to pull away. He closed his eyes and pressed their lips together in the most hesitant of kisses, and panicked for a moment when Simon didn’t immediately respond, thinking he’d seriously crossed a line. 

 

But then he felt Simon melt against him, and begin to kiss him back, it was slow and sweet, and Jace could taste salt from both their tears. He pulled back after a moment, only enough to disconnect their lips but keep his forehead lent against Simon’s. 

 

“I could never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make my day :) x


End file.
